


In An Alternate Reality...

by havensky



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: First Wilson Kiss, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havensky/pseuds/havensky
Summary: Based on the 8/20/12 episode of Days. The very first Wilson kiss, the one Will wasn't so happy about. In this story, Will has a very different, and unexpected, reaction to the kiss. Except their first time comes a little early.





	1. Chapter 1

Will Horton was in a tough place. Coming out as gay had cost him a friend, as he had almost come to blows with his friend, Tad Stevens, earlier. A part of him almost didn't want to be gay. _You're straight, Will. You like girls,_ Will kept trying to assure himself. But no matter how hard he tried to convince himself he was straight, deep down inside he knew he wasn't.

 

Just when he thought things couldn't get any more complicated, he started to think of Sonny Kiriakis. Sonny had been on his mind a lot lately, and Will kept telling himself that they were just friends. He sat alone in the park, lost in his thoughts, when he was sure he heard Sonny calling his name. When Will looked up, he locked eyes with Sonny, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Despite that he forced a smile. Right away, Sonny knew something was bothering Will. His face was red and his eyes watering.

 

“I'm a terrible person, Sonny. I only take care of myself”, Will started. Sonny had no idea Will had just been crushed by his so-called friend, Tad. Thinking Will was referring to the recent underground explosion that had left many Salem residents injured, Sonny responded, “That's just what happens. You feel helpless during a disaster”.

 

Sonny grabbed Will's shoulders, “But you're gonna be fine. I'm just so happy you're okay”. He hugged Will tight and Will let out a nervous giggle.

 

“I was worried about you”, Sonny said, before slowly leaning in and kissing Will's lips! Despite the fact his heart was racing, Will pushed Sonny off of him, “Wow, what the hell is wrong with you?”

 

Sonny looked confused. His eyes tearing up again, Will chided Sonny, “I didn't want you to kiss me”.

 

Sonny felt hurt, at least until his eyes shifted downward, and he was surprised at what he saw. Sonny couldn't help but giggle, “Really? Because it looks like to me you  _did_ ”.

 

Will couldn't deny how much he enjoyed that brief kiss, or how hard he was. The bulge in his shorts was more than evident. Will's cheeks turned a bright red, and he started to stutter, “S—Sonny, I—I just, I'm sorry”.

 

A small smile crossed Sonny's face. “Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have done that”, he said. He started to walk away, but Will grabbed his arm and turned him around, “Wait, Sonny, don't go. Please, kiss me again”.

 

Sonny was surprised at what he was hearing. The way Will had immediately responded to the kiss, Sonny thought for sure he had just destroyed their friendship for good. But he could see the lust in Will's ocean blue eyes, and he knew Will wanted this just as much as he did.

 

Sonny grabbed Will's face and kissed him again. Feeling Sonny's lips on his brought a moan deep from within Will as he wrapped his arms around Sonny. Will's cock was so hard it was becoming painful. Sonny could feel his own cock getting hard, and when it rubbed against Will's, Will almost lost it. Sonny and Will continued to tenderly kiss, and then Sonny reached down and rubbed Will's erection through his shorts.

 

"Oh god, Sonny, stop. You're gonna make me cum", Will whimpered, knowing that this wasn't the right place. God forbid should anyone stumble upon them. But Sonny was too far gone to even care if they were caught. He continued to jerk Will off through his shorts as they continued to kiss. Sonny was startled himself as Will reached around and slid both of his hands down the back of Sonny's pants. Will gently squeezed Sonny's ass cheeks as Sonny brought him closer to orgasm.

 

Finally, Will couldn't hold it in anymore. "Sonny!" he cried out as he came into his boxers. Once the two had stopped kissing, Sonny came back around and realized what he and Will had just done. They had just made out, not to mention he had just made Will cum in his pants, in public.

 

"I am so sorry, Will. I guess...I kinda got caught up in the moment", Sonny said.

 

Will faced burned a bright red, "It's okay, Sonny. It's just that--you made me cum, so, um..."

 

Sonny's eyes widened, "Will, what are you trying to say?"

 

Will smiled wickedly at Sonny, "It's my turn to make you cum. Please, let's go back to your place, though. That way nobody sees us".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Sonny had brought him to climax, Will is eager to return the favor.

Sonny lead Will back to his apartment. He was excited but he was also nervous. You shouldn't do this, Sonny thought to himself, this will destroy any relationship you have with him. But Sonny wanted Will, and as it turned out, Will wanted Sonny too. 

Will almost was a little too anxious to get things going. Sonny barely had time to get the door closed and locked before Will was trying to pull his shirt off. Sonny giggled, "Hey, hey, slow down".

"I can't help it, Sonny. I need you", Will sighed. Hearing those words out of Will's mouth were driving Sonny crazy. He and Will fell back onto the bed and kissed a little. Will immediately began to undo Sonny's belt buckle, and in an instant, he pulled Sonny's pants off. Will turned Sonny over onto his belly. "Will, what are you doing?", Sonny gasped.

Will answered by pulling Sonny's boxers off. "Oh, yeah", Will beamed as he playfully smacked at the cheeks of Sonny's perfect ass, "Such a sexy bubble butt".

Sonny blushed. "Stop it, you're embarrassing me", he giggled. Will gently parted Sonny's cheeks and took a long, slow lick. "Oh, fuck!"

Will hadn't had much experience with rimming, but he had seen plenty of videos on the internet (though he wouldn't admit it). "Wow, you taste great", Will said, his mind racing, his heart beating, his cock throbbing. As Will continued to lick away at Sonny's ass, Sonny raised his hips up off the bed. Will chuckled and reached between Sonny's legs, grabbing Sonny's cock. He could feel the precum leaking from him. He softly jerked at Sonny's cock as he ate Sonny out.

Will had to fight off the urge to cum again, because right now was about making Sonny feel as good as Will had felt just minutes earlier. Sonny's cries and moans of pleasure were like music to Will's ears. Everything was going so well, Will was almost expecting someone to knock on the door and interrupt everything. Fortunately nobody did, so Will continued to pleasure Sonny.

"I--I'm gonna cum, Will!", Sonny cried.

"Oh no, you don't. I am not missing this chance!" Will said, quickly turning Sonny over onto his back and taking Sonny's hardness into his mouth. As Will sucked Sonny off, he reached a hand under Sonny and slowly fingered at his warm opening. Sonny's fingers curled into Will's hair as he finally reached his climax, with the blonde swallowing what he could of Sonny's cum.

Will slowly moved and softly kissed Sonny as he whispered, "How do you feel, baby?"

Sonny didn't even hear that last part. All he heard was "baby". He could feel tears pricking at his eyes, for he never though he would even be able to go out with Will, much less kiss him and get him into bed. And now Will had just called him baby. For a brief moment, Sonny wondered if this was all a dream and he'd be waking up alone...without Will...again. "Is this a dream, Will?" Sonny finally managed to ask, overcome with emotion and unable to hide the crack in his voice.

"No, Sonny, it's not a dream. I promise, this is real. I'm here now", Will assured him.

"I--I lo--I lo--", Sonny stuttered, unable to even get his words out as a single tear fell down his face that Will was actually here with him, and that this was all real.

Will smiled, because he knew what Sonny was trying to say. Seeing how happy Sonny was now, so happy he was crying, Will was fighting back tears himself. "Aww, Sonny, I love you too", he said, wiping away the tears from Sonny's face.

"Oh, Will!" Sonny cried out, grabbing Will's face and kissing him. Sonny's heart nearly stopped then when Will said, "You have no idea how long I've wanted that to happen!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my very first story on the Archive. Again, sorry it's so brief, but I hope u enjoyed! Watch for my new story. It should be completed by late next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is on the way!!


End file.
